Dream
by Candra-ThePhantomAuthor
Summary: He's stuck in a dream, in deep coma, while he is the only heir left to Vongola. The hitman went to check on him when he found something that he shouldn't have with him. And that item ruffled the Arcobaleno enough to make them gather in the small white hospital room. "You are in deep deep trouble, Tsunayoshi. Only a miracle will let you get out of this mess unharmed."
1. Prologue

**Peach flavored wafers are tasty…**

**Anyway, back on topic. There are too many plot holes to even count in this story. So I need ideas. Any ideas?**

**And the title might changed later on since I really don't have anything planned out right now and it won't follow the canon.**

**This is just the prologue. I'll update the first chapter once I get some ideas and after I update With Insanity to Love. It really needs chapter 1, but no promises. :D And let's not forget the Enma X Reader my friend wants. So much work yet so little time. *****sigh***

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

He was stuck here forever, for the rest of his life. He can't and couldn't escape. So he accepted how things are and went along with it, but he never liked it.

The object that hangs from his neck reminded him constantly that he was chained to this place, and also by the accursed markings on his skin that seemed to wrap tightly around his fragile arms.

He hugged his knees as he sighed dejectedly. "I feel tired."

* * *

><p>"What should I do, Reborn? All of my sons are dead, and the only heir able to succeed the throne is in coma!" The old man cried, rubbing his forehead as he sat down again. "At this rate, Vongola will be doomed."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm, interesting fellow." Reborn studied the pale figure that slept peacefully in the white room filled with machinery and the constant beep of his heartbeat. "I wonder what's keeping him from awakening?"<p>

* * *

><p>"How is he?"<p>

"Nothing looks wrong. No injuries or anything of the sort."

"How is his mother faring?"

"Sad. May be in depression."

"If only Tsunayoshi gets better…"

* * *

><p>The brunet blinked at the cat rubbing against him.<p>

"Umm…"

"No need to worry, Tsunayoshi. I'm feeling purrfectly content currently," the cat purred. It hopped onto the brunet's lap and snuggled. "So don't worry about me scratching your face or anything. I wouldn't dare hurt an innocent and delicate boy like you."

Tsunayoshi didn't relaxed, but he knew the cat meant no harm. But that didn't explain why the cat could talk.

"I mean you're too weak to even defend yourself." The cat snickered, wrapping its beautiful black tail around it multi-colored body.

The brunet pouted and crossed his arm. "Then I'll call you Alfred. Or Kat. Whichever you prefer."

The cat stared at the boy in horror. "I am a _male cat_, thank you very much!"

* * *

><p>"Verde, I need your help."<p>

A glance and some glasses flashing before he replied.

"On what? I have much better things I need to tend to then chat with you."

The hitman huffed. "I know that. There's just something I can't figure out, and you looked like perfect for the job. Mammon too. I'll contact him sometime later."

"This better be important," the scientist mumbled.

"Of course it is! That boy is in eternal sleep stuck in a goddamn dream _and_ he's got the fucking orange pacifier!"

* * *

><p>"Today is a blissful day, isn't it, Katniss?" A small brunet asked softly, eyes closed and laying out in the sun. The feline was curled up against the boy's fluffy hair.<p>

"My name is _Alfred_, brat. And I'm a male cat."

The brunet waved him off. "Whatever floats your boat. I just want to sleep… " He yawned and turned over, pulling a cotton blanket that came from nowhere over him.

The cat lifted his head up to stared down at the kid for a few minutes before setting it back down. "Poor child, he didn't need to be caught in this." After stretching his sore arms, he putted back underneath his head. "Poor child… so innocent… I wish him the best of luck…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sleepy.<strong>

**But I'm fine. Just need some ideas. Then I need to finish my homework and plot out a plot for this story and my other two.**

**What an ungodly hour in the morning. It's 1:24 P.M.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to discontinue this story. Or delete it.**

**So yeah. Goodnight ladies and germs. (I blame my math teacher for saying this every time.)**

**Eat apples and peaches. Fruits are good for your health. Cherries are also good for your blood. Banana seeds are technically man-made. If you want to know how bananas are man-made, PM me and I'll will gladly explain.**

**Oyasumi. (Goodnight in Japanese. And I'm not Japanese. Goodnight, fellow earthlings.)**

**-The person who gave peaches life and made them sing every KHR song known**


	2. Hitman Appearing

**For now, I'm just going to type whatever comes up to my mind. I have nothing planned, and if I **_**do **_**have an idea, it would most likely taken from my dreams.**

**I don't know. These days, I have a lot of KHR related dreams, so there would be plenty of ideas.**

**I'm going to update my other stories soon. Right now I'm sick, and I'm working my ass off (not really) so it'll be finish soon. SOOOOOOOON, I tell you.**

**And 41 followers? :O That's crazy. 22 favorites are crazy as well. **

**I know this chapter is short. But it's something after a long time, and this chapter means that I'm still alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitman Appearing<strong>

* * *

><p>"Reborn, can you please check out the young heir?" The Ninth Boss of Vongola sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, leaning back to get a good twirl in his spinning chair. At least twirling around releases some of the pressure. "I would like you to train him to become a suitable boss, but he has been quite… <em>unresponsive<em> these years."

"Hn." Pulling his fedora down to cover his face, he smirked and jumped off his seat and onto the frame of a window. "I'll check it out, Ninth."

And he jumped.

The Ninth sweat dropped and peeked out of the window the hitman had out of. "I wish Reborn would stop scaring me like that… jumping out the window is dramatic and almost gave me a heart attack…" He sighed. "Thank goodness he isn't normal."

* * *

><p>"…Kat, what are you doing?"<p>

"Something that only cats will do and understand."

"Dogs chase butterflies too. And I thought you were a demon?"

Giving up the chase, the multi-colored cat walked back to the brunet and sat down next to him. "So what if I'm a demon?"

The brunet made an odd face at him. "No matter how many times I look at you, you remind me of Nyan Cat."

Kat ("Hey! My name is Alfred, Author!" "Sorry, but you're sticking with Kat until Tsuna calls you by your real name." 'You're not sorry at all." "Yup.") huffed and pointed his tail (which had turned into a arrow sign) at the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi, I am a demon inside of a cat, not Nyan Cat, you hear me?!"

Tsunayoshi didn't hear at all. He was busy chasing the butterfly Kat was chasing a few minutes ago.

"OIII, STUPID HUMAN! THAT'S MY BUTTERFLY! GO GET YOUR OWN!"

* * *

><p>"Namimori Hospital, huh?" the fun-sized hitman muttered under his breath, reading the large sign. He sighed and walked into the building. "The things I do for you, Timoteo…"<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is Tsunayoshi?" Again, the (instead of fun-sized, let's say bite-sized!) hitman muttered to no one in particular.<p>

He scooted closer to the body, leaning down so he could examine the boy better when white light escaped the letter necklace the brunet was wearing and wrapped the hitman like a cocoon.

"Wha-?"

He didn't finish his sentence (more like word) as the strange blinding light closed tightly around him, and his world went dark.


End file.
